fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Girl: Child of Bo
It was dark, the moon hung high in the sky, moonlight bathed the pale, soft skin of a child, its cry was silenced by exhaustion, it couldn't have been very old, maybe a few weeks. Then Dyson walked through the forest and smelt something on the air, an unfamiliar scent, he looked at the child, wrapped up in a blanket, with eyes of a marvelous kind, they reminded him of Bo's. The child's eyes were innocent, and yet strong, he picked the child off the ground, and gazed in its amazing sky blue eyes. His feet were wet and when he brought the child in, Bo looked disshelved. Kenzi walked by as the child slept quietly. "What is that?" she asked as the baby opened its eyes and looked at Bo, and grasped her finger in its hand and played around with this. "Who is this guy?" she asked in a cute voice. Dyson held the baby, and looked at him, so innocent, he looked at the amulet in his hands, he didn't recognize the symbol, and chose to ignore it for now. "I don't know, but this may be a fae baby, I want you to take care of it for a while, I can't let such a young child be led into the clutches of the Dark Fae," he said as the boards started to creak and bend and then in a blast of light a man stepped forth. "I have come here for the child, give him to me, I am his father!" the man demanded as Dyson changed into a wolf, then was thrown against the wall, like a mutt. "Who are you?" Bo demanded, while touching his hand. "A mere succubus wishes to gain the power of such a fae, you can't even fathom his importance to us," he said as the child screamed and with it the man took his life, falling dead on the floor. They looked at the child, and began to take care of him, until they all fell asleep, and as they slept, he grew, and grew, and when they awoke, he was at least seven. He even knew their names and if they were fae or not. "Dyson, I should thank you, you protected me when I was at my weakest, please allow me to repay you, I am a king after all," the boy spoke. "What, how is any of this possible? Who and what are you?" they asked as the boy sighed. "A long time ago, I made a deal with a Norn for immortality, the old bag of wind would allow me to reincarnate for a price, so I gave her my sword, the only link I had to my family, it was the most valued thing I possessed. It was what I wished for the most, and I gave it to her, in accordace with the laws of fae, I can be Light or Dark with each new reincarnation. The man that tried to kill you was one of the people chasing after me because of my Fae power," the boy sighed. "What is your power?" Dyson asked as the boy examined him. "It is too rare for me to risk telling you, your a dog and not that I dislike loyalty but my skin is on the line, so I won't be telling you," he said as Dyson held his arm and transformed. "You want to know my power, fine," the boy said as he flung the wolf against the wall with his hand and turned to Bo. "I will stay here," the boy said as the baby's crying alerted them, they were under some form of fae power, the boy ran towards the baby as the wolf got his scent. Hale ran in, with a stunned look as his face, the child was somehow able to sense something and began to cry, everyone hurried to see the child as Hale caught the boy, and Bo made him tell them what he knew. He turned to look at all of them and spoke to the child. "I was told to "bring the child to a Kirin so his memory may be restored and his body able to grow," he said as Bo let go of him.